


Professor Layton and the One Who Knocks

by discopolice



Category: Breaking Bad, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bad Decisions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discopolice/pseuds/discopolice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hershel Layton can’t say he knows much about recreational use of methamphetamine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Layton and the One Who Knocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphogenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/gifts).



> Written in response to a joke request, which means this is a fucking masterpiece of the times.

Hershel Layton can’t say he knows much about recreational use of methamphetamine.

It’s not the sort of thing a gentleman gets mixed up in, at least, but money is money, and a puzzle is a puzzle. He can’t say he’s been welcomed warmly by the folks in Albuquerque; his first lead had, in an overly complicated process that involved a bell and a letter board, spelled out to him “suck my fat dick,” and the second lead is dead. It’s all so messy, this dying business, and he can’t say he’s fond of leafing through the paper trails left for him to peruse.

Keeping young Luke out of it is certainly a hell of a time, as well – the last kid who got involved had been poisoned, with a plant called “lily of the valley.” For such a fate to befall his apprentice would be unthinkable – unimaginable – so he has to keep Luke and Flora far, far away from the mess he’s found himself in. Their absence has left him bereft of inspiration, firewood without a spark, and he sighs into his teacup.

Yet later that day as he speaks to Walter White, a gentle chat over coffee and tea in the backyard, his eye catches a potted plant, and at once he thinks he’s got the solution.


End file.
